


Might Not Be So Bad After All

by theimportanceofbeingvictoria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), De-Aged Dean Winchester, Kid!Fic, M/M, hexed object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingvictoria/pseuds/theimportanceofbeingvictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flux's Secret Santa Prompt Two: Canon AU De-aged Dean and Cas (witch or trickster or whatever) being cute together. Sam keeps them out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Not Be So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux/gifts).



> This is set in a mystical time period in which Bobby is alive. To the readers- roll with it. To my requester- I hope that’s alright with you.

They had touched it at exactly the same time. If they had planned it, it would have taken a thousand tries for them to get it perfectly timed. And yet, it is just their luck that Dean and Cas touched the hex doll at exactly the same time. And thus both of them were affected by the witch’s magic. 

Sam is pretty sure that no one in the universe has as bad of luck as the Winchesters. Of course rationally he knows things could be a lot worse dealing with a hexed object, but it doesn’t feel that way as he has to scoop up his now-toddler-sized brother and their angel up from the ground. 

24 hours earlier

“So get this” said Sam as he tosses his cell phone on his motel bed “Bobby said he thinks he finally has a lead on that doll.”

“The doll from dad’s journal?” Dean asks.

“Yup! Bobby says the 100 years are up and that last night there was a break-in in some local museum in Salem, Massachusetts. Talk about stereotypical, right?”

“Okay, so we destroy the doll, gank the witch, business as usual. Right?”

“Mostly. We have a lead in the sense that we know which doll it is. But since it was stolen from that museum it’s missing. We’re gonna need to act fast before the time runs out. The full moon is tonight. I think we need the big guns on this one. You know what that means.”

Dean groans, though for whose benefit Sam isn’t so sure, since anyone with eyes can see how he feels about the angel. “Alright Cas. Get your feathery ass down here please.”

“Yes Dean.”

“Well that was quick!” snarked Sam.

“Yes Sam. I’ve found it easiest just to answer your brother sooner than later. He can be quite persistent.”

“Alright, down to business then” Dean said quickly, ignoring the looks his brother was giving him.

“Here’s the deal Cas” jumped in Sam “there was this urban legend about an old witch who was afraid to die, so in order to avoid death she hexed a doll. On the night of a full moon when the doll is touched it has the power to de-age whoever touches it and bless them with 100 years of life. It was always only a legend. Nothing ever confirmed other than she originally lived somewhere near Massachusetts and that various descriptions and images of the same woman have popped up all throughout the past 400 years.”

“So basically it’s about the time that the witch would need to resurface to use the doll again. And while nothing is totally confirmed, the time and location matches as does the fact that an old doll originally made in the 1600s was stolen from a local museum in Salem. And the full moon is tonight. So bets are- this is our gal” interjected Dean.

“And because timing is so crucial we’re gonna need your help locating the doll Cas. Mind using some of your mojo for us? Here’s a picture from the museum’s archives” says Sam as he turns his lap top around so Cas can get a look at the image he had just searched for.

And that is how they found themselves in the current situation. Sure, Cas had located the doll and the witch easily enough. They’d even ganked her without much fanfare. What they hadn’t accounted for was the fact that the doll still had enough juice left in it to de-age someone when they touched it, even after they ganked her. And so Sam was left with two newly de-aged toddlers practically drowning in their respective trench coats and hunter garb.

Day 1

“Alright guys. First things first. Let’s get the hell out of here” said Sam as he scooped them up. “Wait. Can I even say hell to a toddler? Are you guys actual toddlers? Do you even know who you are?”

“I’m Dean! And this is my best friend Cas. And you’re Sammy. Duh!” chimed in Dean immediately.

Toddler Cas just nodded to that. But Sam was happy to know that at least they knew who they were. He could worry about curse words and the rest later. Now he had to get them into some clothes. And maybe car seats. 

“Are car seats even safe to put in a ’67 Impala?” Sam asked to no one in particular as he took his brother and his angel to the car. 

Later that day at Target

“Just stay in the cart guys. In the cart.”

“But there are toys. With bees on them. Cas likes bees. I want to get him the bee toys Sammy!” whined Dean as he tried to escape the child prison that is every chain store shopping cart to any kid who wants to explore the marvels and glitz and glam of said big box store. 

“I just need to get you guys some suitable clothes. People are staring. And car seats. For safety. Who knows how long this will last.” Sam explained to Dean as he turned around to select a few quick outfits. 

Of course after a few minutes of blessed silence Sam should have known something was wrong. But it wasn’t until Cas alerted him that Sam noticed Dean’s absence. 

“Sam.” Cas pronounced with a weight and authority that seemed amiss coming from such a small body “your brother has leapt out of the cart in search of the bee toys. I tried to warn him. I told him I could live without the bee toys. But he wouldn’t listen.”

Ten minutes and two store wide pages for Dean to report to the front desk later, Sam and the two toddlers made it out of the store and into the car before Sam realized he had forgotten the car seats. 

Day 2

“What do you mean you’re going to have to get back to me?” Sam spat incredulously into the phone.

“I mean” sighed Bobby over the phone “that I’ll need to get back to ya. There are other crises happening in this world than y’er idjit brother and that damn angel getting’ turned into babies. They’re not dyin’. They’re not losing their minds. So until that happens, you and those idjits are on the back-burner.”

“But Bobby-“

“But Bobby nothin’. I ain’t forgittin’ about ya. I just have some other bigger fires to put out. Just cuz you were in one apocalypse doesn’t mean every situation you’re in is one." And at that Bobby cut the call.

Sam swept some hair out of his face and sighed. Guess I better get strapped in for the long haul, he thought to himself as he heard shouting from the kitchen of the model home he had taken the liberty of using until this all blew over.

“Dean, I don’t think knives are for playing with” Cas warned loudly as Sam ran into the kitchen to see Dean attempting to cut apples with a giant carving knife.

“What are you doing Dean?” Sam asked, although based on the state of the rest of the kitchen (sugar poured everywhere, oven open, but luckily not on, flour stuck in Dean and Cas’ hair), he could warrant a guess.

“Baking pie silly. Pie is my favorite. Cas is my favorite. I wanted to make him a pie to see if pie could be his favorite. And maybe see if I could be his favorite too…” Dean trailed off at the end, suddenly becoming shy at his little admission.

Sam wasn’t really sure what to make of it, but that didn’t matter as Cas quickly spoke up.

“But Dean… you’re already my favorite” he said as he wriggled himself into Dean’s arms demanding a hug. “You don’t need pie for that.”

Day 4

“Cas? Dean? Where are you?” Sam called throughout the house. “It’s nap time” he reiterated as he followed giggles and unceremonious shushes. 

“Naps are for babies” Cas pronounced once Sam inevitably caught up to them, “and we are not babies.”

“Yeah, we’re not babies!” jumped in Dean.

“I’m a warrior of God” shrieked Cas as he lunged out of the way of Sam’s open arms and out into the hall. “I’m a warrior of God and you should show me some respect!”

“Dear Jesus” muttered Sam as he chased after Cas.

“Do not blaspheme!” Cas screamed as he scurried away on his wobbly little legs.

Day 6

Sam couldn’t believe it. He had actually lost them. No joking ‘where are you’s’ or ‘I wonder where Dean and Cas are’ as he pretended not to hear their giggles. This was the real deal. Hadn’t even watched over them a week and he had lost them. That’ll serve Bobby right for not thinking this was an emergency Sam thought as he scoured the house for the world’s most devious toddlers. 

That was until he rounded the corner and peered into one of the perfectly-designed children’s rooms of the model house. Apparently he had been too preoccupied by the wallpaper clouds and dinosaurs to notice the little blanket fort tucked into the side of the castle-themed bunk bed.  
Sam just smiled as he peeked under one side of the blanket to see Cas and Dean, fingers in their mouths, bodies curled toward each other in slumber. 

“At least they finally took a nap” he said to no one in particular as he rounded the hall to get some rest of his own. 

Day 7

“The phone is ringing” cried Dean in a sing-song voice. 

“Yes I can hear that. Thank you. Now I just need to find it.”

“Oh you’re not gonna find it Sammy”

“Why’s that Dean?”

“Cuz me and Cas hid it real good and you aren’t gonna find it”

“Yeah” chimed in Cas from behind the couch, conspicuously avoiding looking at the left hand cushion.

“Ahh yes I see” Sam said as he towered over both of them to reach the still ringing phone.

“What took ya so long ya idjit? First you’re begging me to make you a priority and now you won’t even answer when I call.”

“Sorry Bobby. The boys hid the phone.” Sam said as he walked into the kitchen for some privacy. 

“The boys, huh? You getting used to those knuckleheads being kidlets? You sure you want them to turn back?”

“Of course I want them to turn back. It’s just easier thinking of them as kids when they look like kids. So spill Bobby. Do you know how to reverse it?”

“Yes, indeed princess. Don’t get y’er panties in a bunch. Just write this all down and get it all ready by the next full moon…” Bobby rambled on as Sam scrambled for a paper and pen.

And as he wrote down everything Bobby listed off for him, he realized that meant he still had at least 20 days left of dealing with two toddlers. 

But as he glanced at Dean and Cas from his hidden spot in the kitchen right as Dean stole a quick peck from Cas’ lips to see Cas gasp, blush and reach over to hold Dean’s hand, Sam thought a couple of weeks like this might not be so bad after all.


End file.
